


Transfiguration

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Implied Angel/Spike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is feeling out of place after the events in and leading up to Chosen and goes to L.A. after learning of Spike’s reappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfiguration

Xander was restless after they had supposedly saved the world again. It was hard to be happy when he knew that evil was still lurking around every corner. Anya was dead having died the good fight and he wished she hadn’t made the sacrifice. If she had given into her demon selfishness, then she would still be alive. She would be there for him, even if they weren’t together.

Being around the Buffy’s army of junior Slayerette’s was sickeningly pathetic in his mind. They treated her with respect, but he was treated with pity. It had finally come to a head when some slayer girl maybe sixteen years old came up to him and said she was sorry. He didn’t know her and she had called him ‘sir’. Xander felt old and useless.

In the end, he didn't really give them much of a choice. He found out that Spike was back, kind of, and in L.A. He knew Spike wouldn't pity him and maybe he'd know something about what had happened to Anya. He wanted to make sure she was happy and at the least he could drive Angel crazy. Pity from Angel could be tolerated because it would open up lots of ways to annoy him safely. He booked a train ticket and packed his stuff. The cab was on the way when he told them all that he was leaving and they could talk to him through Angel in a few days if they needed to.

He didn’t feel guilty about leaving everyone in Cleveland. Not one single drop of guilt the entire trip there, even when he pulled up in front of the law offices of Wolfram and Hart. Willow had Kennedy now and he would keep in touch with her. Dawn was all grown up and had Buffy to talk to. As for Giles, he was busy organizing all of the new Slayers.

There were security guards waiting for him to get out of the cab. They kept calling him 'Mr. Harris', put the cab fare on the Wolfram and Hart account, got his luggage and were leading him inside before he knew what was happening. As soon as he was out of the direct sunlight he heard a squeal and started feeling for a stake as Harmony rushed toward him.

"Xander! Angel said you were coming to visit," she said, as she got closer.

He quickly realized that somehow the security guards had disarmed him when he wasn’t looking. He quickly backhanded Harmony and while she fell to the ground he started to look for something he could use as a weapon.

It was the sound of Spike laughing that drew him up short. Spike was halfway through the stairs, doubled over laughing. "In the building two minutes and you're backhanding the poof's secretary. I missed you, Harris."

Xander adjusted his eye patch self-consciously. He walked over to Spike and put his foot right through his chest. “Well, it’s true,” Xander noted. “Guess that’s a bitch, just like your ex-girlfriend over there. Now what’s that shit about her being Angel’s secretary?”

“I'm his new secretary,” Harmony said with a pout. "Wesley hired me for him and you really shouldn't hit me like that. I've been a good vampire with the no killing humans or drinking human blood."

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at Spike. “Do you ever pick anyone normal for a love interest?”

"Why, you think you can apply for the position if I go after the weird ones?" Spike asked with a smirk as he slid into the floor before Xander could respond.

“Bastard,” Xander laughed out loud, already happy to see Spike. He would wait for a place more private to talk to him about Anya. Turning to Harmony, he asked, “Where’s Angel?”

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" she asked as she approached him warily.

“Not right now at least,” Xander shrugged.

The building duly impressed Xander as Harmony led him to Angel's office. He went up and shook Angel's hand then Wesley's. "Angel, Wesley, people I don't know," he said by way of greeting.

“Well, he has that whole sexy pirate thing going for him,” Fred whispered to Lorne. If anyone could appreciate male beauty, it was the flamboyant Lorne. Well, Spike and Angel, too, Fred figured, but she wouldn't share those kinds of secrets with them.

"You know, sweetie, I could see about getting you a movie or a commercial with that look," Lorne said as he moved up next to Xander. "The stories didn't do you justice, and look at that hair. We could use him in the company brochure."

“Umm, hi,” Xander said, giving Lorne an uncertain smile and taking a step back. “Thanks, but no thanks. But that just confirmed what I always knew, that movie industry is evil.”

"That's Lorne, Gunn, and Fred," Angel said pointing to the three of them. "And you already know Harmony. So how are things going in Cleveland?"

“It’s Cleveland,” Xander said. “The Rock n’ Roll Hall of Fame, Drew Carey impersonators and a Hellmouth. Same old, same old.”

"Yes, well, Angel wasn't too clear how long you'd be staying out here," Wesley said. "I had the staff ready a stateroom for you, and you're welcome to assist us here if you want to stay for an extended period. We all have our own divisions you could work in."

“Stateroom?” Xander croaked. “I was thinking more of a Holiday Inn or some other cheaper dive. And I don’t know how long I’m staying.”

"Nonsense, what's the point of running a evil law firm if we can't take advantage of it," Wesley said with a slight smile. "If you'd like to do some research with me, having someone we trust helping out would be most useful."

“Research… like book stuff?” Xander said rather dully. Ever since the final assault on Sunnydale, the Scoobies had put him into a semi-state of retirement alongside Giles and all he'd done was research. It was another reason he wanted to leave.

"Only if you want, too. Lorne works with the movie and music industry. Fred handles the science. Gunn handles law, and I… well, I run things," Angel said. "You don't have to work to stay here though."

“Who handles weapons?” Xander asked. He knew how to handle those much more comfortably than any book.

"The mundane ones are handled by the staff. You could work there but only after you get used to working here. We haven't weeded out all the problem employees yet and one of us should be working with you until you get the lay of the land here," Wesley said.

“Right,” Xander agreed with a curt nod. That was Wesley-speak for we don’t trust you not to get yourself killed or spill secrets to the enemy.

Wesley made a few gestures and his voice echoed in Xander's head even though he wasn't making any noise. "We're not sure even this office is free of bugs. We'll tell you the details at our next 'picnic' where we're sure no one is listening. Just don't trust anyone not in this room and don't interact one-on-one with any employees. It makes work difficult for all of us, but we're getting rid of the moles slowly."

Wesley watched Xander carefully to see if he would say or give anything away, but not even a single muscle on the young man’s face twitched. “Is there anyway I could get a tour of the facilities?” he asked a few seconds later. “Purely educational, of course, but if I just so happen upon some really cool toys, then all the better.”

"I'll show him around," Gunn said, interrupting Lorne's move forward. "There's a lot of fun toys here and a shooting range in one of the lower levels."

“Now we’re talking,” Xander agreed to Gunn’s offer immediately. The miniscule remnants of the Soldier in him were howling with joy.

"I think we should have a picnic to welcome Xander back," Wesley said as they were heading out. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

 

Xander’s mind was still reeling from everything that he had seen within the walls of Wolfram and Hart. The weaponry alone, both magical and mechanical, was enough to make him drool. The most intriguing to him were the weapons that were a combination of magic and technology that they were experimenting with.

"Lot more fun fighting evil when they're paying for the good shit to play with, isn't it? Still not sure I'm totally on board with the evil law firm but it's a lot more fun then the hotel," Gunn said as they exited the elevator and headed toward Angel and some girl Xander didn't know.

When they were within a few feet, the young woman who had only seconds ago been having an apparently normal conversation with Angel, turned around and snarled at Xander. Her pretty face morphed with the rest of her body into the form of a werewolf. She launched herself at Xander and bit him in the shoulder before the transformation had even finished.

"What the fuck?" Xander yelled as he bashed his fist into the side of her head and his knee into her stomach at the same time. She fell to the ground and Angel pinned her before she could move.

“Call security and a medical team up here!” Angel yelled out.

"Little late for that," Xander growled. "After I'm bit there's really no stopping it. I'll change tomorrow night. Fuck, maybe Giles' warning about you working in an evil place was something I should have listened, too."

"It's controllable with time in this species," Angel told him and then realized he might have to revise that statement considering Nina had just bit Xander when she wasn't even supposed to turn until the moon rose in a half hour. "We'll figure something out."

Xander had stopped ranting but he was shooting disgusted glares at whoever caught his eye as he was being checked out in the clinic on the third floor. His brooding was interrupted when he remembered Oz. "Hey, Wesley, you guys have like real investigators and shit right? Can you find Oz and get a message to him?"

Wesley prided himself on his ability to get the nearly impossible done. Tracking a werewolf down who didn’t want to be found couldn’t be that hard compared to reading some of the archaic demon languages he'd found in the archives. “Yes, I could do that for you.”

"See if he wants to come help me out. He has his wolf mostly under control and it'd be good to see him again," Xander said. He looked around when the doctor finished applying a bandage to his neck. "It is going to safe to walk to my room?" There was more then a little sarcasm in his voice as he headed for the door. "I do get to sleep in a bed tonight and not a cage right?"

“No, you don’t change until tomorrow evening after sunset,” Wesley explained. “But I’d rather not have you left alone. Someone should be with you.”

"Right, I'll watch the new wolf boy," Spike said walking through the wall and into the operating room. "S’not like he can bite me now, is it?"

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, bleach boy,” Xander grumbled, but he was happy that this would give him some time alone with Spike.

"So, Harris, how's feel to be one of the creatures of the night?" Spike asked conversationally as he followed Xander out into the hall.

“At least I’m not a vamp,” Xander responded. “But my skin feels itchy and I’m hungry…”

"Hmmm, maybe we can call someone up and have you tied to the most uncomfortable chair we can find," Spike said with a wide grin. "Not sure it's safe to have you free if there's no one substantial to watch you."

“Again with the not so funny jokes,” Xander said, rolling his eyes. “The dark magic and wards are so thick in here that even I can feel them. If I change I don’t doubt the right people will know it almost before I do.”

"Disgusting, isn't it? Dunno how the poof and his pet humans can stand to be here all the time. Place just feels wrong." Spike kept making small talk until they were in his room. Once they were there he started talking again. "So, tell me what's going on with nibblit and all the rest."

“Dawn keeps wanting to train to be a Slayer, but she has none of the supernatural talents they have,” Xander explained. “So Giles is training her as his sort of Apprentice Watcher. Buffy and Faith are like the Generals in some weird ass Slayer Army. Willow has Kennedy and Andrew keeps following Dawn around. Anya… Anya didn’t make it.” Xander kept from giving too many details after Wesley's warning about spies in the building, but he figured all that stuff would have been easy to find out.

"Yeah, knew about Anya. Sorry she didn't make it, but she got her redemption. Dying, saving the world and all. She's in heaven despite the years as a demon," Spike said. "Glad you lot are keeping Dawn under control. She's not as strong as she thinks she is."

“She misses you,” Xander said and then after a moments hesitation. “I missed you a little.”

"Ahh, nummy, making me all warm and tingly here," Spike said, trying to keep a straight face. "Missed you lot too… some. This crew's a little too uptight and most of what they knew about me were Wesley's stories about me torturing Angel."

“Sometimes he deserves to be tortured,” Xander grumbled. He never had learned to fully like or trust Angel and he would take Spike over Angel any day. Spike might be a right bastard, but at least he never claimed to be anything else except a bastard with a soul now.

"The poof's not so bad. Just gotta know when to ignore the soul induced brooding," Spike said.

Xander’s eyebrow rose when he heard Spike defend Angel for the first time. If you put this in context with everything had seen today… namely Spike and Angel provoking each other like two schoolboys with their first crush. “You like Angel!” Xander accused.

"I do not like the great poof!" Spike said backing up. "Not fair saying shit like that when I can't hit you."

“Sure, Spike,” Xander said with a teasing tone. “You follow him around like puppy… and he looks for you when you’re gone. I was able to pick that up in only a few hours.”

"He's looking for me when I'm not around? Wait, fuck, I didn't just ask that. Of course he looks for me. I'm dead sexy after all."

“So it’s true then?”

"What's true? I don't have a bleeding clue what you're talking about. So, you gonna let them cage you up tomorrow or are you gonna sneak out and kill your first human tomorrow. They're happy meals on legs for you too now."

“You’re changing the subject,” Xander noted. “You like Angel… so I guess that makes you the poof now.”

"Bloody hell, get a demon of your own and an hour later you're acting like you've been a demon for years. We were talking about you, not my irresistible attraction," Spike said with a put upon sigh.

“I’m not stirred by your… as you put it, irresistible attraction,” Xander shot back. It was nice to tease some one about something as normal as love, even if it was Spike. “But then again, I’m not a poof, as you say either.”

"Right, wolf boy, just cuz I can't smell you now didn't mean I couldn't smell you before. Hell, you were even interested in Andrew at one point." Spike knew that would give Xander a pause.

Xander stood and looked at Spike, wishing he were corporal so he could stake him or at least hit him. “It was a phase,” Xander denied.

"Angel, other wolf boy, me, Riley… pretty long phase idn't it," Spike asked. He was a master of keeping people off balance and was glad to see he hadn't lost his touch.

“It doesn’t matter,” Xander denied, looking away. “After Anya… I don’t think there’s going to be anyone else for me.”

"Bullocks, you two had said your goodbyes before she died. You use her death to hide and you're just lying to yourself. It's not what she would want either you know," Spike said.

“There’s other reasons,” Xander countered. The fact that he was the one eyed wonder and oh so recently the fact that he had been turned into a werewolf.

"Don't lock yourself away, Harris. That's how you end up like the great poof and I don't think I could handle having two poofs around," Spike said.

“Guess we all have our own problems to deal with, don’t we?” Xander and promptly stuck his hand through Spike’s head to prove his point.

"Dunno, I can drive Angel nuts and he can't do anything to me. Not all bad." They both shared a laugh over that.

 

Oz had received a magical message from Wesley two days ago. It was concerning Xander Harris, explaining that he had been turned into a werewolf and was requesting his help. Oz thought the magic glowing orb that changed into golden words that floated in air was a bit showy, but he supposed it was the easiest way to find him when he was living in a van on the shores of the Mississippi.

He'd started driving immediately after receiving that late night message and now he was pulling up in front of Wolfram and Hart. It was still an hour before sundown so he had time to talk to Xander before the change hit him. He couldn't teach him anything in an hour, but at least he could see how things were. Oz wondered if he'd been followed magically when Xander and Wesley headed out the doors moments after he pulled up.

Xander started to circle the smaller man in the way of greeting and scented him from a few feet away. He cocked his head to the side and just starred at Oz, waiting for him to react.

Oz snickered as he pulled Xander into a hug. "Moon's not up yet wolf boy junior," he said.

Xander hugged Oz back. “Good to see you, too,” Xander answered, but he had lowered his head to sniff at Oz’s hair.

"Perhaps we could continue this in one of the holding rooms," Wesley said. "It is good to see you here, Oz, but there have been a few irregularities with Xander's transformation. His eye grew back last night and the night before he seemed to trigger and enrage a werewolf with his presence."

“He doesn’t enrage me,” Oz pointed out, but was already walking towards the main doors. Xander was following him and getting into his personal space.

"No, no he doesn't," Wesley said quietly as he trailed behind the two of them on the trip down to the holding rooms.

“Doesn’t it affect you?” Xander asked Oz, scratching his skin.

"Kinda, when you have it under control it's like a continual low level itch all the time on months you don't change. You get used to it though." Oz moved to absently scratch the junction of Xander's neck and shoulder where he knew it would itch the most. "If you want we can start working on the change tomorrow. I'm gonna get locked up too and change tonight so we can start fresh."

“Locked up with me?” Xander asked immediately, leaning into Oz’s touch. He was sure if he had been in werewolf form, his leg would be thumping right now.

"Absolutely not," Wesley said from the background. "You will be in your own room, Xander, and if Oz wishes to change as well he'll be in his own room." He kept from making a comment about running a brothel.

Xander whirled around and actually growled at Wesley, completing the effect by snapping his teeth at the Englishman. “He’s staying with me.”

"Xan, not yet," Oz said without stopping the movement of his hand. "Next month I'll spend the change with you if you want, but not until I've explained everything to you."

“Want you to stay,” Xander repeated, starting to feel the first effects of the change. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was scarred feeling the demon start to take over. “They don’t understand…”

"I'll be in the room next to yours. I'm sure Wesley can set it up so we can hear each other," Oz said. "Gotta get in there now, Xan." Oz pulled him toward the door and pushed him through. "I'll be here in the morning."

Wesley pushed the button that slammed the door shut, even as Xander started to charge it, howling out in frustration. He wanted to be close to Oz who smelt welcoming and familiar. “Let me out!” he screamed.

"I'll set up the intercom so you can talk to him. I'd prefer if you went into your room now, Oz. We haven't documented his effect on other lycanthropes," Wesley said as he gestured toward the open door.

Oz was used to the distrust of mundanes and went into his holding cell. It would be good to let his demon out for the night and he believed that it would calm down Xander, who was pacing his room like a caged animal.

Once the intercom was turned on Oz started talking to Xander about random things that came to mind. He knew Xander was fully changed by now so what he was saying didn't matter so much as the sound of his voice. Once Xander seemed to have calmed down enough, Oz let the change overcome him too.

The shared howls of two werewolves echoed between the two rooms through the night and into the morning. When Xander woke up, it felt like he had a hangover and he noticed pretty quickly that he was naked again… naked and cold.

Oz had changed back before sun up and gotten dressed already. He was just waiting to for Xander to get dressed and get them both some breakfast before they got some real sleep.

“Umm, Oz?” Xander called out over the intercom. “I sort of… umm, appear to have shredded the clothes in here last night. I guess I wasn’t a very happy puppy.”

"Wesley had sweats laid out for both of us in case that happened," Oz said as he opened the door and passed the clothes in.

Xander noticed that Oz looked at him naked for just a moment before he passed him the sweats. "Thanks, dude."

"That's why I passed the clothes out of the cage when I changed back in Sunnydale," Oz said with a small grin. "You know where to find food? I usually change in the wild and grab a rabbit or something. Kinda hungry now."

“A rabbit?” Xander asked. That should have disgusted him, but right now that made his mouth salivate. “Maybe we could go hunting sometime?”

"It's going to be a few months at least," Oz said when Xander came out. "Control's not easy, but when you're ready it'll be fun."

Xander scratched at his abs absently, wishing he had been able to workout more lately, instead of laid up in a hospital bed. “I bet we can get anything we want…” Xander said and then quickly added. “Food, I mean.” Then looked at Oz’s cute little ruffled hair. “Food… here.”

"We'll talk about that too, but later," Oz said as he caught Xander's stare. "You talked to the one that bit you yet?"

“You mean the female?” Xander answered with a question, then shook his head. He didn’t want to see her. “No and I don’t want to be anywhere near her. If she attacks me again, I’ll defend myself.”

"Have you seen her at all? Has she attacked you again?" Oz asked with a growl.

“No, they haven’t let us see each other since the initial attack,” Xander said with a small smile at Oz’s growl. “And it’s not like I asked to see her.”

"Good, I think we'll have Wesley make sure you two don't see each other for a while. There's got to be a reason she wanted to infect you," Oz said as they walked upstairs. "You told the others yet?"

“Told them what?” Xander asked, acting as if it was completely normal to walk around a demonic law firm in just sweats. He was completely focused on getting food for himself and Oz.

"That you're a were now. I know it's not easy to tell friends even if you have faced the end of the world together a few times," Oz said. "We can call together if you want."

“I suppose I should,” Xander said. “After we eat… Do you still like roast beef?”

"Roast beef for breakfast?" Gunn asked as he walked up behind them. "You are going to have them cook it first right?"

“A bit,” Xander said. “But want it rare. How about you Oz? You can anything you want here.”

 

“Spike, I’m on the phone,” Angel hissed as he covered the receiver of the phone. “Get out of here.”

“Don’t think so poof,” Spike answered. Spike was wandering around Angel’s desk, reading the open files on his desk. “Oh, these are some juicy pics? Where did you get these?”

"Spike, they are part of a file," Angel said with a sigh. "I can get someone to put in a 'movie' for you if you like. In a room far away from my office."

Spike smiled when Angel ended his call quickly. “What kind of movie?” Spike asked. “Lorne told me you’re jonesing over a certain vampire movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise.”

"I'm sure we have that movie too. I really don't care as long as you go elsewhere to watch it," Angel said, not even trying to follow Spike's random switches in his train of thought. "If you want to watch them instead of porn that's fine with me."

Spike scowled a little, not getting the rise out of Angel he wanted. He knew damn well Angel was trying to work on a blackmail case and annoying the hell out of him was much more fun than watching some stupid porno. “Doesn’t matter either way,” Spike huffed. “Not like I can do anything fun about it.”

"Poor Spike. No feeding, no sex, no violence," Angel said with mock sympathy. "Maybe I should humour your little attempts to annoy me. Pity for the departed and all."

Spike moved closer to Angel instead of backing off or ranting. "Sounds remarkably like your life, except for the no violence part. When was the last time someone touched you?"

"You mean beside when I slept with Eve on that couch you're hovering over last week?" Angel asked.

“That bitch doesn’t count,” Spike grumbled, feeling more than hint of jealously.

When Spike didn't seem to be ready to leave, Angel briefly considered mentioning Buffy then decided that would be taking it too far. "Spike, I'm really trying to work here. Why don't you go pester Harris. I know you like doing that."

“Xander is playing with the other werewolf. I could help,” Spike offered. “Case is about blackmail. I could follow the judge involved…”

"I am not sending you out to terrorize the innocent public," Angel said as he started to go through the files again.

“Innocent?” Spike scoffed. “That man has a goat in his blackmail pictures. You never trusted me. Not even when I was a fucking fledge.”

"And you never proved me wrong, did you?" Angel said. "I've already told you I'm not releasing the wards that keep you in the building unless I'm with you. Now please, leave me alone."

"Never took you as the sorta man who like keeping pets on leashes, even if they were magical," Spike shot back, already sinking through the floor.

Oz happened to be looking up between bites so he saw Spike floating through the ceiling. "Xander, you forget to tell me something about Spike?" he asked as he nudged Xander and pointed at the descending ghost.

“Oh yeah, Spike died saving the world and came back as some sort of specter to tease Angel in his afterlife,” Xander mumbled around a mouthful roast beef sandwich.

"Little more respect for the saviour of the world here, mate," Spike said as he settled into a open chair. "So the original dogboy is back. You two playing nicely?" He smirked at where their hands were brushing together on the table.

“Don’t get all sulky because your sugar daddy yelled at you,” Xander shot back.

"Wasn't all sulky and when doesn't the poof yell at me?" Spike said. "So you two have fun last night?"

“Oh yeah,” Xander answered in a sarcastic tone. “I got to scratch my fleas and everything.”

"Sounds… thrilling. I can see you're embracing your demon. I know as soon as I was turned I had all sorts of itches I wanted to scratch. So you two spend the night in the same cage?" Spike asked.

Xander looked over at Oz and sighed, “No. Where did you spend your night? Watching Gunn in the can again?”

"Spike's an undead peeping tom now?" Oz said with a chuckle. "Why don't you go peep somewhere and let us finish our breakfast."

“Because he’s bored,” Xander answered for Spike. “Hard to control the remote now that you can’t touch it? He gets touchy when he can’t watch his soaps.”

"Don't bleeding watch any soaps, other then Passions. You two have fun dancing around. I'm gonna find someone fun to annoy," Spike said and slid through the floor again.

“Well, that was… informative,” Oz said. “What’s his problem? Other than the whole, undead, non-corporeal thing, of course.”

"He's had a thing for Angel since I've known him and now he's stuck with Angel and can't hide his lust by beating him up. It's driving him nuts and really fun to watch," Xander said. He finished up his food and looked around. "You want to come up to my room and get some sleep. I mean, I don't think they've assigned you a room yet or anything."

"Xander, are try to seduce me?" Oz asked after listening to Xander stammer out something about usually sleeping in the nude as soon as they were in his stateroom. Xander was bigger, but he backed away as Oz approached him. "You need to tell me what's going on."

“S-Seduce?” Xander stammered out. “W-What gave you that idea?”

"You did, Xan," Oz said running a hand along Xander's arm. "Thing is, I'm not sure you know what you're doing and I'm not going to just jump you."

Xander could feel the hairs on his arm raise under Oz’s touch. He felt the demon inside start to call out, wanting to get Oz even closer. “I missed you,” he blurted out.

Oz backed up. "Still didn't answer the question. Are you trying to seduce me?"

“I’m not sure what you mean by seduce,” Xander said uncertainly. “I want you to stay close… I want to touch you.”

Oz shook his head and walked over to the bed. "Bed, sleep, with sweatpants on. We'll talk when we wake up."

“We can sleep together then?” Xander asked, moving closer to the bed. He had to touch Oz and that little fuzz on his chest.

"Just sleeping," Oz said as he tossed his shirt and shoes aside before crawling into bed.

Xander crawled onto the bed, starting near Oz’s feet and crawling up to lay beside him on the bed. His hand came to rest on Oz’s hip as he asked, “Has there been anyone after Willow?”

Oz growled until he had Xander's attention. "I said sleep."

 

When Xander woke up, he had Oz wrapped in his arms. He was surrounded by the smell of the smaller man and his hands started to wander over Oz’s chest. It was different than holding a woman, but definitely not unpleasant. As he started to think, he started to think about the female who bit him. He wasn’t thinking about seeing her, but rather about keeping Oz away from her.

"Not even awake and back to the seducing thing?" Oz mumbled, still half asleep.

“Just like touching you,” Xander whispered, his hand starting to play with the waist of Oz’s sweat pants. “You smell right.”

"We're not doing this if you don't even know what you’re doing," Oz said as he moved Xander's hand back above his waist.

“Fine, I’m trying to seduce you,” Xander sighed, moving his hand back down.

Oz sighed then gave in. "I can explain it you later but it's gonna be a done deal then. You sure you don't want to talk first?"

“Talk about what?” Xander asked, starting to nuzzle the back of Oz’s neck. “Talk about how I don’t feel like I want give into the darkness for the first time in weeks? How I don’t want you away from my sight?”

"It's part of the wolf, you want a mate, but your starting off with another were. It'll be permanent for me but not necessarily for you. If you just want to ride this out and not tie yourself down… need to find a human," Oz said.

“Don’t want a human,” Xander insisted, starting to nibble on Oz’s ear. “Don’t want a female. You understand… know where we came from, who I am. Always liked you.”

Oz flipped over and on top of Xander. "Enough teasing," he said as he dragged his fingernails down Xander's chest. "You ever done this before?"

“Sex? Duh!” Xander shot back with an annoyed look. “I’m not that big of a dork to be a virgin.”

"I meant sex with a guy," Oz said as he freed Xander's cock from the sweatpants.

“No,” Xander answered with a shaky voice. “But now is just as good as anytime.”

"So no guy has ever done this?" Oz asked as he nibbled his way down Xander's chest. At Xander's moan he moved to mouth his cock. "Never had a guy do anything like this?"

“No, nope, would’ve remembered that,” Xander said. His hand went out to run through Oz’s spiky hair.

Oz pulled up to look at Xander with a predatory smirk. "You're going to learn a whole lot in the next few hours." Oz pushed his way back up Xander's body until his face was hovering over Xander's.

“I think kissing would be a good way to start,” Xander whispered. “Been told I’m a good kisser.”

"Hmm, I better test that," Oz said. They kiss started gentle but quickly turned into a battle for control. They were both making happy growling noises as they rolled back and forth on the bed.

Xander wondered briefly that the beds were reinforced, as they continued wrestling. “For a little guy, you’re pretty strong,” Xander teased breathlessly.

"I've been going easy on you," Oz laughed. "Don't want to scare you the first time."

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Xander snorted. “Oh wait, I’m not wearing boots.”

"Pup, you need to respect your elders," Oz said, still smiling. "And the first thing you can do is stop talking while I show you a few more things. Just do what I do."

Oz manoeuvred them on the bed until they were positioned perfect for a sixty-nine. Oz started to mouth Xander’s cock and moaned happily when Xander started to do the same. Xander was surprised at how natural it felt to be doing this, and how good Oz tasted. It was almost enough to distract him from what Oz was doing with his mouth and tongue.

Xander forgot keep sucking for a moment when Oz started to caress his balls. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be following Oz’s lead, so he mirrored the actions. His fingers dared to move a little lower, ghosting daringly close to his goal.

This time Oz followed Xander's lead. He didn't want to go to far their first time so his finger mirrored Xander's, just a second behind. At the speed Xander was moving they'd be done before they got too far.

It didn’t get any farther though, because once Xander felt Oz’s finger he moaned out and came, a shudder dancing down his spine. As his hips pumped his cock into Oz’s mouth, he continued to suck, wanting to taste his new lover.

Oz held his orgasm off until Xander's was finished. Pulling his mouth off Xander's softening cock, he threw his head back and howled as he started to come.

Xander laid his head on Oz’s thigh and kissed the sweaty skin lightly. “Would you freak out if I told you I think I’m falling in love with you?”

"Naw, be nice if you are, but I'll give you a few days for the change to wear off before I hold you to it," Oz answered as he manoeuvred to they were face to face again.

“Did I tell you I used to have a crush on you in high school?” Xander asked.

"I've seen this before, Xan. I believe you, but if you change your mind in a few days no harm, no foul. You still feel this way at the end of the week and you're never getting rid of me," Oz said before giving Xander another kiss. Oz was fighting to keep his voice light. He knew there was no way his wolf was going to give Xander up willingly at this point, but he didn't want to scare him.

“So that just means I’ll have to keep you with me constantly for the next week,” Xander teased and rolled over so that Oz was under him. “And away from evil female werewolves.”

"Little possessive, are we?" Oz said. "I won't get out of your sight. In fact, we should probably take a shower together before we go back to sleep."

“Very possessive,” Xander agreed, already pulling Oz towards the shower. This was going to be the start of a very good week.

"Bloody hell, I knew I spent too long talking to the poof. I missed the good part didn't I?" Spike asked as he slipped through the wall and into the room.

“Go away, Spike!” Xander and Oz shouted out in unison.

"I'll be quiet. Just gonna watch you two shower," Spike answered with a smirk.

“Go bug Angel, Spike,” Xander insisted. “Maybe you can catch him showering if you’re lucky.”

"All right, but I want details later, dogboys. Ghost has got to get his thrill somehow," Spike said as he slid away leaving a bemused Xander and Oz behind.

 

“Do we have any werewolves in our employee?” Angel asked Wesley.

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure we'll have two working for us shortly," Wesley said. He always found it amusing when Angel tried to talk around something. He wasn't very good at it. "I'll have Gunn draw up some contracts with no nasty surprises if you like."

“I think they come as a package deal,” Angel said. “Which seems rather… odd, considering that before last week they hadn't seen each other in three years. What can you tell me about the mating habits of their different werewolf species?”

Wesley flipped through his notepad. "Xander's previous hyena possession has altered him in some ways. I believe Nina was attracted to him because of that. He had no interest in her though and while that species seems to prefer short-term relationships. Oz's species is more likely to mate for life. I'm not sure if Xander's possession will cause him to mate for life as well, but the longer they are together the more likely it is to be permanent."

“So Nina attacked Xander because she wanted a mate?” Angel asked. He was already making plans so that the girl would never get anywhere near Xander or Oz.

"Well, that's the theory. It was probably an instinctual reaction on her part. The change was almost on her. I do believe keeping them apart would be a good idea. Xander has made a few comments that lead me to believe we shouldn't let any werewolves near Oz," Wesley said. "They also seem to be distracting Spike. They deserve a salary just for that."

“Spike has been leaving me alone more,” Angel agreed. Of course, it wasn’t until something was gone that you missed it. He didn’t miss Spike exactly… it was just too quiet and sometimes Spike was an interesting distraction from the constancy of the evil around them.

"I'm sure he'll be paying more attention to you again as soon as he gets tired of them," Wesley said. Trying to get Angel to blush was almost as amusing as watching him talk around a subject. "I'll take care of all the paperwork and offer the two of them their own quarters."

“Thank you, Wesley,” Angel sighed, turning his back and looking out the window. He heard Wesley leave and hoped he could just sit and relax by himself. Maybe he'd watch a movie.

"So wolfboys get their own room and I'm still room less is it?" Spike said from behind Angel. "You'd think a vampire from your own line would at least rate a room somewhere in this monstrosity."

“Why do you need a room when you always seem to be in mine?” Angel sighed, sitting on down on his black leather couch.

"Well, if these are our rooms that's all right then. Think you could get me a telly in there? See if that Fred could make some remote that's ghost friendly?" Spike said.

“Spike,” Angel said in a warning tone. “Why don’t you ever shut up?”

"Cuz it's fun and you like having me around even if that stick is too far up your ass for you to admit you like it," Spike said as he walked through Angel to stand in front of him.

“I admit that at times you’re… amusing,” Angel sighed.

"More the just bloody amusing. So, do I get a telly?"

“Will it shut you up?” Angel demanded. “Hell, I’ll even tell them to rig a verbal remote system so you can change the damn channels.”

"I might quiet down some. It's a pity I'm still a ghost though. If I had a body I might be able to find other ways to reward you," Spike said, suddenly switching to a purr as he stalked toward Angel.

“Spike, what’s your game?” Angel looked at Spike warily, backing up on the sofa.

"Come on, it hasn't been that long has it," Spike said as he kept moving closer to Angel. "You remember how things were back when we were both soulless. I'm thinking now that we've both joined the souled club things could be like that again."

“You’re delusional,” Angel breathed out softly. “And you’re not real anymore.”

"Ahh, but we could pretend couldn't we?" Spike asked as he traced Angel's face with his hand, letting it pass into the face a few times.

“Spike, stop it,” Angel demanded, but he closed his eyes for a moment, almost swearing he could feel his Childe’s touch.

"Come on, Angel. I know you remember the good times. I can remember them even with the soul. Those nights when we didn't leave the house… no killing, no torture, just the two of us," Spike was practically draped over Angel now. "You do remember, don't you?"

“Yes, I remember,” Angel admitted. “Your fingers used to be ink stained from writing your poetry.”

"You always did like it when I was studious didn't you," Spike purred. "Should I take up poetry writing again for you?"

“It might temper your new soul,” Angel told Spike, hoping that he could change the subject to anything else and he had enjoyed William’s poetry. “And it would keep you busy.”

"Not much into poetry writing anymore, Angel, but if it turns you on I'd do it again," Spike purred.

“It doesn’t turn me on…” Angel denied.

"The tent in your pants tells another tale doesn't it now? Why are you so bound and determined to keep me away?" Spike asked. "I know you want it."

“Spike…” Angel tried to answer. He tried to think of anything that would dissuade Spike from pursuing this. “Spike, I need to stay focused on my fight. This would be a distraction.”

"Naw you poof, all that bottled up lust, need, desire, that slows you down. When you're in a fight and thinking of sinking slowly into me… that's when your distracted during the fight. Are you distracted Angel?"

Angel’s reply was a soft groan and he closed his eyes, rolling his head back on the couch. “If I survived hell, I can survive this…”

"Thought so," Spike said with a smirk, ignoring the words and focusing on the moan. "You'd be making a lot of moans like that. Remember what it was like? We'd come at least twenty times in one night." Spike's voice deepened. "Over and over, biting and fucking."

“I remember what your blood tastes like,” Angel admitted. His eyes had started to faintly glow yellow and he licked his teeth that were aching to become fangs.

Spike focused his concentration and kissed Angel. He could only maintain control for a second, and he knew it didn't even feel like lips, just pressure. He figured it would suffice after all the build up.

“I felt you,” Angel whispered, shifting completely into game face now. He only wished he could reach out and feel Spike’s solid weight against him. He wanted to press Spike’s hand against his growing erection and kiss him to shut him up.

 

It was late the next day when Wesley finally had the employment contracts ready for Oz and Xander. It had actually taken quite a bit of work to make sure that they were protected from the rest of the firm should anything happen to Angel. It had turned out that the blanket contract they had all come in under with Angel could not be expanded. Gunn had spent all day drawing up new contracts with Wesley watching every step of the way.

When he found them, Xander was sitting in a couch in a rarely used staff room. Wesley had to cough loudly to get his attention because Xander was very heavily entertained with Oz in his lap. “Pardon me,” Wesley tried again when they didn’t stop kissing at his well timed cough.

"It's fine," Xander said pulling his mouth away from Oz's for a second. "Just close the door on the way out." He went back to ignoring Wesley and focusing on kissing Oz.

“Mr. Harris, this is important,” Wesley said in a much more formal tone. “I’m here as an official representative of Wolfram and Hart.”

"Uhh oh, Wes is letting his inner, evil lawyer out," Xander said as he tugged Oz around until they were both facing Wesley. "It's an evil law firm right? So they probably don't even have rules against sex in weird places, right?"

“No, not really,” Wesley confirmed. “Just if you leave stains, they prefer you contact the cleaning staff. I’m here because Angel would like to offer you both a contract.”

"Whoa, he wants us to work here?" Oz asked, suddenly taking a lot more interest in the proceedings.

“Yes,” Wesley nodded. “It’s a very good contract.”

"We're not signing anything until I have a chance to go over it in detail," Oz said. "Any sort of time limit on this offer?"

“No, but if you have any questions, please talk to Gunn. He’s the legal expert. Essentially it boils down to very good salaries, living quarters, offices, and each of you will be asked to specialize in an area of the company that we feel you would enjoy. The weapons section is in desperate need of supervision and Xander has shown aptitude there. If Oz doesn’t wish to work with weapons all the time, then Lorne asked for additional help with the music department.”

"Who would we answer to, and is there a get out of jail free card if Angel goes all soul lacking again?" Xander asked. He couldn't decide if this was all a good thing or not but the mention of weapons had him tempted.

“You would report to Angel, just like the rest of us,” Wesley told them. “And there’s a clause in the contract that allows both of you to quit without notice, regardless of circumstance. With severance pay, of course.”

"Leave all the paperwork here and we'll look over it," Oz said as he started to twist back around in Xander's lap. "Nice and all but we're kinda busy."

“So I assume this means you’re mated now?” Wesley asked outright.

Oz sighed when he felt Xander tense underneath him. He knew putting this talk off had been a bad idea, but he wasn’t sure how to tell Xander that he was pretty sure things had gone a lot further then he'd expected. "That's really none of your business is it? Now leave us alone."

“It’s my business because it affects your living arrangement,” Wesley huffed. “Either way, tell Angel what your decision is and whether or not you will be living together.” With that he dropped the contracts on the coffee table and walked out of the room.

"He hasn't lightened up much has he?" Xander asked. "So what's this about mating and why do we have to do it to live together?"

“I was worried that you were just interested in me because I was the first werewolf you came in contact with,” Oz explained, continuously running his hands down Xander’s chest to comfort him. “I wasn’t sure what this meant to you.”

"Well if we've done some weird werewolf mating thing doesn't that mean something?" Xander asked.

“To my species it does,” Ox confirmed quietly. “Your species has different mating habits.”

"Oh god, I'm like the slut version of a werewolf aren't I?" Xander half asked with a moan.

Xander’s unique turn of phrase made Oz laugh. “Horny, yeah, but I wouldn’t call you a slut. I just need to know what you want from this.”

"I don't want to let you out of my sight. I don't want anyone else to ever touch you. I want you in bed with me every night, and I want to go hunting with you when we're both wolfies," Xander said after a moment of thought.

“Sounds like we’re mates to me,” Oz said carefully. “Because that’s exactly what I want. If we hadn’t been mates by now, then I would have had to leave because I couldn’t live with you like that. It would’ve been too hard.”

"Cool, so we're like married right…" Xander said and then gulped. "We're married, aren't we? Not that it's bad or anything, but I just kinda realized that all the sudden and maybe you should have eased me into that realization somehow."

“Oh, okay,” Oz said with a glimmer in his eye and then slapped Xander on the shoulder. “Hey, guess what, Xander? We’re married now.”

Xander snorted then started laughing almost hard enough to shake Oz off his lap. "Oh god, I'm so not going to be the one to call Willow and tell her we're married. She's going to be so pissed off that she missed it," Xander said when he could talk again.

“It’s not like there was an exact moment when we said our vows or anything,” Oz told him. “And you’d better not expect me to tell my ex-girlfriend who’s turned lesbian that I’ve married her best friend. We could do something official like get rings… or something.”

"I like that. Invite them all out for a formal thingy. I'm sure that Lorne guy can set up a good party. Think we can get Angel to pay for it as part of the contract? Speaking of, what do you want to do about that? We kinda make these decisions together now right or did I miss part of the marriage thing where I'm supposed to do what you say?" Xander asked.

“Are you calling me the wife?” Oz asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, just asking. All I know is I want you. Don't know much of the werewolf stuff," Xander said before nibbling on Oz's neck.

“I’ll teach you,” Oz told him, moving his neck to allow better access for Xander. “And yeah, I think a party would be a good idea. Declare our undying love… yadda, yadda, yadda… oh, and not only should we get Angel to spring for the party, but the honeymoon.”

"Think he can find someplace with no people but some animals where we could roam under the full moon?" Xander asked. "I really, really want to spend time outdoors and not in a cage soon."

“Always wanted to go to Alaska,” Oz said, starting to nuzzle Xander’s neck. He really loved the idea of Xander wearing a ring so even humans would know he was taken. “We should move this back to our room.”

"Hmm, don't know if I can make it to the bedroom," Xander whispered. He pulled Oz's shirt off and started licking his way down to Oz's chest.

“This will do,” Oz agreed quickly. “Public sex, very kinky. Part of being a werewolf.”

Xander stifled a laugh at the thought that Anya had been some sort of preparation for this. She was the one that had gotten him over any fear of sex in public places, but he was pretty sure mentioning the ex would be a bad idea. Instead he started popping the buttons on Oz's 501s.

“Should I invest in zippered jeans?” Oz laughed when Xander struggled with the last one.

“Gay guys always wear button fly jeans,” Xander teased him back. “It’s like a law. Spike used to wear them all the time.”

"Button fly jeans don't make you a poofter," Spike said as he stuck his head out of the wall he'd been hiding in.

“Spike,” Oz sighed in exasperation, laying his head on Xander’s shoulder. “Please fuck off for once.”

"Just wanted to make sure you two were sticking around," Spike said with an innocent expression. "How was I to know you wouldn't even look at the six figure salary and talk about it? Mind you, I like the sex in public places thing, too."

“Then go have sex with Angel in public,” Xander snapped.

"If you want us to stay, interrupting sex is not a good idea," Oz said with a growl. "Go ask Angel if he'll pay for the wedding and the honeymoon. Come find us in. two hours and give us his answer." With that he ignored Spike and started undressing Xander.

Spike took the chance to annoy the hell out of Angel over watching them have sex. He had the idea that he’d have plenty of opportunity to watch the new star-crossed lovers fuck each other. He smirked when he heard Xander cry out, even from a floor down. It was good to know the boy had found a match for him.

Oz hadn't wasted any time when he'd decided to ignore Spike. It took him less then a minute to get Xander naked. As soon as that was accomplished, Oz had gone down on him and had one finger already in Xander, stretching him.

Over the last week, they had experimented with a variety of positions, differing who was on top almost every time. Oz loved that Xander didn’t have any noticeable hang ups even though Oz was the first man who had touched him like that.

"Stretched enough," Xander grunted after Oz slipped in the second finger. It wasn't like either of them really had a chance to get too tight. Xander felt himself harden a little more at just the thought of some of the things they'd done over the last few days.

Oz nodded and pulled Xander towards the end of the couch. He moved onto his knees between Xander’s open legs and pushed his lover’s thighs back even more. Oz just looked at Xander spread open like this for a moment.

"Admire me later. Fuck me now," Xander said. He reached up to grab Oz and start pulling him down.

“Pushy bottom,” Oz grumbled happily as he started to push his cock into Xander. “You’ll just have to top next round.”

"Yes!" Xander howled as Oz finally slid into him. "Do whatever you want next, just don't stop now.

Oz’s only answer was to pound harder into Xander. The entire firm of Wolfram and Hart could walk into the seldom-used employee lounge and he wouldn’t stop right now.

Once they had both cum, Xander sprawled on the couch with Oz still on top of him. "Wonder if we get a supply of lube in the contact, too?" he said with a chuckle.

“We could add that to our demands… endless supply of lube. Works for me,” Oz chuckled back at Xander. He actually got and appreciated Xander’s strange sense of humour. “I want to make sure they not only pay for the Honeymoon, but also a vacation once a year where we can go somewhere and wolf out together. I can’t wait to show you how to hunt.”

"Mmm, stalk the prey and corner them." While he was talking Xander flipped Oz over and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head.

“We can do something like that, you know,” Oz said in a lowered voice. He wasn’t sure how Xander would take this suggestion. Have sex as the wolf wasn’t something he wanted to do that often, but he wanted Xander to know it was part of living as a werewolf.

"Talk about that later. Right now it's my turn to make you scream. Can't have all the employees who are listening in think I'm the only one that screams," Xander said with a smirk as he leaned down and bit Oz's nipple almost hard enough to draw blood.

“You animal!” Oz howled in mock horror.

"Don't move your hands," Xander growled as he released them, still stretched over Oz's head. He grabbed some lube and started getting Oz ready while nibbling his way back and forth from nipple to nipple.

Oz knew that this was just going to be the start of a very long night. Xander had that certain look in his eye that meant he would use his size advantage against Oz. After being with small, almost delicate women like Willow, it was an entirely different feeling, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Gonna make me work for those screams, aren't you?" Xander asked as pushed into Oz with one slow, deep thrust.

Oz looked up at Xander stubbornly, drawing his lips into a thin line to show that he had no intention of screaming. Of course, he knew he would end up screaming eventually, but he wanted to see what Xander would do to get a scream.

Xander found it amusing that Oz's well-known silent stoicism carried over to sex. It also made getting him vocal during sex a lot more fun. He switched the angle of his thrusts and started pumping Oz's cock at the same time.

Oz bit his lip to keep from crying out at the sweet ecstasy. Every second he could keep silent, was like winning a small victory. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and he knew he dared not wipe it off because Xander had told him not to move his hands.

Xander noticed the sweat and licked it off Oz's forehead with a satisfied rumble before moving to nip at Oz's earlobe. "Scream for me, Oz," he whispered.

Oz ended up responding with a long, low howl that sounded remarkably like the howl of a wolf. He came hard, his own hand wrapped around his cock and Xander’s name murmured on his lips after he could breather properly again.

 

Xander and Oz sat in the boardroom that Angel’s crew used for meetings and simply stared at the phone. “You call,” Xander said, pushing the phone across the table towards Oz.

“No, you call,” Oz insisted, pushing it right back.

"Hey, I'm the one that asked Angel for a lube allowance," Xander protested. He started snickering as he remembered the look on Angel's face when he'd asked for that.

“And I’m the one who had to explain why we needed blinds on our cell when we’re locked up together during our change,” Oz countered.

"We have a speakerphone here. Tell them together?" Xander asked.

“Works for me,” Oz agreed and then they ended up starring at the phone for another few minutes until Xander dialed the number.

"Summer's residence," Dawn answered the phone on the third ring.

“Hey, Dawn… it’s Xander. How are you?” At lease this time she hadn’t answered it ‘Slayer Central’ and made him laugh. If he laughed, he didn’t think he would be able to stop right now/

"You're in big trouble, mister, you haven't called in over a week. We tried calling Angel and he just told us to mind our own business. What's going on?" Dawn said before yelling for Buffy and Willow.

“Maybe you should put this on speaker phone,” Xander told her and when she had agreed, he said, “I’m fine, more than fine, by the way.”

"Told you he was too busy getting some to call us," Dawn said to the others after she turned the speakerphone on.

“Dawn, please,” Buffy said, her heavy sigh clear over the speakers. “This is Xander we’re talking about. He went there to talk to Spike, now he’s coming home. Right, Xander?”

"Not exactly," Xander said nervously. "We kind of already signed a contract to work for Angel, but you guys are invited out for the wedding."

“Who is this we, you’re talking about?” Willow asked.

"Hi, Willow," Oz said.

“Oz… good that you’re that your there, weird, but good,” Willow told him. “Can you tell us who Xander decided he’s going to marry? Are you going to be the best man?”

"He's the groom, well one of the grooms, and I got my eye back when I got turned into a werewolf, too. It wasn't Oz who did that though," Xander said.

Suddenly there was a delighted squeal that Xander immediately recognized as Dawn’s. “I knew Xander was gay! This is so cool!”

"Oz, Xander, eye, werewolf?" Buffy said in a shocked voice. "Wait, wedding? Wedding in L.A. when?"

“We haven’t set an exact date yet,” Oz said. “But at least a month from now. Lorne needs at least that long to plan the party. And yeah, he’s got his eye back. It’s just as cute as the other one.”

"Are you okay, Xander? Really okay?" Willow asked. "Congratulations on the getting married thing, but working for Angel?"

“It’s something I want,” Xander told her. “I’m a werewolf now. Oz and I have a place here. Angel needs good people and you have your army of mini-Buffy’s.”

"Don't get all bent out of shape. I just wanted to make sure things were okay out there. You working for Angel was a surprise," Willow said with a slight pout in her voice.

“I’m okay,” Xander told her and reached across the table to hold Oz’s hand. “I’m in love.”


End file.
